The Randomness of Hogwarts
by MB-Chan
Summary: What happens when the entire story starts again, but with other students around? Will the 'newbies' change the HP-story? (Yeah, this is the fic where you've submitted your characters for)
1. The Sorting

**A/N**: Whee, it's finally here, the fic we've all been waiting for.. not. This is the fic without a name and without a plot. =D I'll call it The Randomness Of Hogwarts for now, if somebody knows a LOGICAL title, tell me!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any original HP character, but the characters you don't recognize are mine or my friends'.  
  
--

**Chapter One**

"Station Hogsmeade, next stop," the train conductor called out as everyone hastily looked outside to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts.

"Whoopee," an un-interested Amy called out, rolling her eyes while her friend, Virginia, jumped up from her seat and almost bumped against the window. "Really, what were you expecting to see? It's just a big building with lots of windows with a little 'School' sign in front of it," Amy said, Virginia turned around.

"Just shut up. You're always being so negative about everything, I'm just happy because I'm going to be a witch. Don't ruin my fun, okay? Thanks," she said while she threw an angry look towards Amy. "... Okay," Amy replied, looking like she didn't even heard what Virginia just said.

Five minutes after that, the train slowly stopped. Everyone took their bags and exited their compartments, to see an enormous space with loads of students. Lots of first years, but older ones too. Amy and Virginia exited the train and looked around. Virginia's jaw dropped when she saw a giant castle in the distance, while Amy was looking as bored as ever.

"First years! This way please!" A loud voice called out, Amy shrieked as a man of at least twelve feet stood there, holding a lamp. Loads of small students, the first years, stepped towards him with a bit of fear in their eyes. Two boys, one with red hair and lots of freckles, and one with black hair and glasses, stepped towards the man.

"Hi, Hagrid," The boy with the black hair said with a smile. The large man smiled back at him, while the red-haired one let out a little "Whoa!", while looking at the size of the man compared to the rest of the people that were on the station.

"Oops, sorry," A girl that just bumped into Amy said, gaining a deathly glare from Amy. She dropped to her knees and got the things that she dropped; a bunch of chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Amy snorted. "Hello, I'm Virginia Paltry," Virginia said while she smiled at the girl, "Nice to meet you." The girl smiled back and looked at Amy with a fearful face. ".. Hello, I'm Kelly.. Kelly Hooning," she said while she hurried towards the man with the lamp.

Amy watched her back and snorted again. "Hmpf. Some people can be too nice. I don't like people like her," she said while she observed Kelly's back. "She seems pretty nice to me," Virginia said while she turned to Amy, "But you need to work on yourself. You're _way_ too bitchy, you scare everyone away!" she hissed.

"Do not!" Amy replied, looking slightly annoyed.

"Do!"

"Do _not_!"

"_Do_!"

Amy looked around. _Every single person_ was looking in their direction. She turned slightly pink and snorted again, then followed the man with the lamp. He led them towards a lake, with some boats in it.

"A'ight.. Them boats 'ere will bring yer all to 'ogwarts over there," He said while pointing at a huge castle. Amy's jaw dropped for the first time that night. The castle that Virginia spotted earlier seemed to be quite larger when seen from their current location than from where they stood ten minutes ago. "Y'all go in them boats by four.. They 'ill bring yer to the castle by 'emselves."

Virginia stepped into a random boat, relieved to see Kelly was in the same boat. With them was a boy with rather long, black, straight hair and yellowish-brown eyes, and another boy with short, dark hair and green-yellowish eyes. The first one smiled at Virginia and sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini," he said while Virginia observed him.

"I'm Virginia Paltry, nice to meet you," she replied while she quickly flashed him a smile. She scanned around, looking for Amy.  
  
--

".. Tell me again, why _exactly_ do we _have_ to make a grand entry in some _boats_ to a _SCHOOL_?" Amy asked while she was eyeing the other three people in her boat. It were two girls, who were sitting next to eachother, and one boy, who was sitting next to Amy. One of the girls was looking extremely bored and had long, dark-blonde hair and brown eyes, she introduced herself as Nyssa Sager. The other girl had rather short black hair, and the same shade of eyes with an unpleasant look in them. Amy didn't like her, nor did she asked her for her name. The boy, who was looking around very arrogantly, had slicked back blonde hair and rather cute gray eyes. The unknown girl was gossiping to Nyssa about everyone she had seen, it was quite annoying.

".. And that boy, the small one, he was SO ugly! He was like a mini-midget! And that girl with the pink hair, HORRIBLE! And then there was--" she spoke, while no one was really listening. Suddenly the boy turned to her and started to speak. "Parkinson, just SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP," he said, while turning over to the lake.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ that I'm the _only one_ here who's actually _amusing_ herself, _Draco_," she replied while she death-glared the boy's back. Amy and Nyssa eyed eachother and shot some annoyed faces towards eachother. The other girl started her little gossip-talk immediately after Draco's outburst again.

"Yes, and that boy in that boat with three other girls, he's _really_ annoying. The only thing he can do is _being_ annoyed and run to _daddy_ if something _bad_ happens," she said while she casted a quick look towards Draco.

"Shut _UP_, Pansy!" Draco called out.

"Or _else_?"

"Or _else_ I'm gonna tell my d--"

"Aww, _Little Drakey_ is gonna call his _daddy_," Pansy said with a teasing tone in her voice. Amy just grabbed Draco before he jumped towards Pansy to hit her in the face, like he was planning to.

"Can't you _all_ just _SHUT THE GODDAMN FUCK UP_?!" Nyssa suddenly yelled, everyone eyed her and immediately everything went silent.

Pansy just looked around the three people in her boat and casted them some looks after she fully observed them. Draco still looked like he could beat the shit out of Pansy any moment, but stared at the lake while doing that. Nyssa was throwing some angry faces towards Pansy, and Amy just stared into the lake.

"What's that?" Amy suddenly said while pointing at something in the lake. Pansy and Nyssa ignored her, Draco looked over to the place she was pointing to.

"I dunno, must be a creature that's living here I guess," he said. Amy looked deeper into the lake while trying to see what it was that she saw there. Draco just went back to his staring position, but the thing that seemed to be circling around their boat caugt his eye as well. He too bended over the back of the boat and looked at the water.

Suddenly, Pansy smirked. She walked over to Amy and Draco's backs and pushed the both of them into the lake. Nyssa immediately got up and ran over to the side of the boat and peered into the water to see if they were alright.

As soon as Amy and Draco reached the surface, Pansy bursted into a big, creepy laughter. Nyssa rolled her eyes and pulled both Amy and Draco back into the boat. Draco immediately ran at Pansy and tried to strangle her, but Nyssa stopped him.

"Tell me," Draco said when he finally sat down, "_Why_ is it that that _cow_ over there gets to push _me_ in the lake," he pointed at Pansy, "And _I_ don't even get to kick her ass for it?"

"Yeah, I was wondering the same," Amy followed up, "Strangling her would be just the thing that would lighten up my mood."  
  
--

"So, Blaise.. Do you know what's going to happen when we arrive at Hogwarts?" Virginia asked, she didn't have the slightest idea of what would happen to her in that enormous building.

"Well, I heard they're gonna sort you into one of the four houses, and you gotta follow lessons and blah. You gotta earn points for your house by doing.. _good_ things, and you can lose points by breaking rules. At the end of the year, the house with the most points earns a trophy or so," Blaise responded.

"And the houses are?"

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Which one are you going to be in?" 

"I don't know, I guess Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I'd hate it to be in Slytherin, Slytherins are _evil_.."

".. They are? Oh. Guess Amy will end up there afterall.."

Blaise looked at Virginia questioningly. "Oh, Amy is my sort-of friend. She's kinda evil and stuff so she'll be in Slytherin I guess."  
  
--

"Yeah? And you?" Kelly asked while she looked expectingly at the boy next to her, Seamus.

"Nope. I'm a halfblood, my mom's a witch. My dad's a muggle." Seamus replied.

"And do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kelly asked.

"Nope, you?"

"Yeah, I have a little sister. She's a _nightmare_, honestly,"

Seamus grinned and peered at the lake again. He was _bored_.  
  
--

Then, all the boats stopped at the shore. Everyone got out and gaped up at the giant castle in front of them. The man, Hagrid, told them to follow him to the entrance. The kids walked in and followed a hall, turned around a corner and went up some stairs, to see a woman in green robes with square-glasses standing there.

"The doors behind me contain the Great Hall. The sorting ceremony will be held here soon," she said, while entering the giant doors behind her.

Suddenly, Draco walked up to the boy with the glasses.

"So it's true then.. What they were saying on the train," he smirked and looked at the boy, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Some kids started whispering and looked up to Harry in awe. Draco pointed at two large boys behind him.

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said, the boy with the red hair couldn't help but laugh. Draco casted an angry look towards him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley," he said, the boy's smile vanished. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter, you don't want to make friends with the _wrong_ sort," he casted the red-haired boy a meaningful look, "I can help you there." he said while he held out his hand.

Harry looked at Draco and simply said, "I think I can sort the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

At that moment, the Great Hall's doors opened and the woman stepped out. She poked Draco, who turned around and walked away towards the back of the crowd. "We're ready for you now. Follow me," the woman said while she entered the Great Hall, with the students this time.

As soon as they entered those big doors, their jaws dropped. The room they were in was _huge_. There were five tables in it, all filled with people, mostly students. Everywhere they looked, candles flew. The roof was gone; they could all see the night sky.

"It's not really the ceiling. It's just bewitched, to make it look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_," A girl with bushy brown hair whispered to the girl that was walking next to her.

"Amy! Where were you?" Virginia almost yelled when she spotted Amy, walking next to Draco and Nyssa. ".. Why are you so.. wet?" She asked when she saw Amy's clothes and hair were still dripping with the lake's water.

Amy turned towards Pansy, who was walking before them. "Oh, it's nothing really, just _a certain someone_ pushed us out of the boat," she said, Pansy turned around and smirked. She wanted to give Amy a big outburst, but Nyssa stepped in, "Yeah, but maybe you kinda _asked for it_? Weren't _you_ the one who was giving her death glares _all the time_?" she said towards Amy.

"Yeah, maybe I was, but that does _NOT_ give her the right to nearly drown me!" Amy shot back.

"It doesn't?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because.. erh.." Amy thought about it a while and decided that she should shut up. Virginia, who had saw this whole scene, threw an evil glare towards Nyssa, who unfortunately for Virginia, saw this.

"Yo," she started as she walked up to Virginia. "'sup? What's your problem?"

"Oh, uh, nothing really," Virginia replied while she did a few steps backwards.

"Right. And your name was?"

"Uh, Virginia. Virginia Paltry."

"Right," Nyssa said while she took out a notebook and scribbled something on it, "You're now officially the first one at this school that annoys me with her presence," she gave the note she was writing to Virginia.

Virginia took the note and read it. "_Congrats, you're now officially hated by Nyssa Sager. This will mean that I, Nyssa, will ruin your life by any means from now on. Have a nice day._" Nyssa smiled broadly at Virginia and started to laugh. "Goodbye, _sucker_," she said while walking towards the front of the line of students.

Suddenly, they stopped walking. Kelly did not notice, bumped into Amy again and gained another annoyed look. Everyone looked at the front of the Great Hall, the woman stood there with a small stool and a big, old, black hat. 

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forward. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your houses," she said, while opening a roll of parchment. "Hannah Abbot," she said, a girl walked up and sat down on the stool.

"Hmm.. Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled after a few seconds, Hannah ran over to the cheering table. "Susan Bones," the woman read from her parchment, a girl walked up to the stool and looked a little scared.

"Hmm.. I know.. Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled, while Susan sat next to Hannah at the cheering table.

"Terry Boot," The woman said, a boy came up and the hat spoke, "Ravenclaw!", the table next to the Hufflepuffs bursted into applause.

"Mandy Brocklehurst," a girl walked up and sat down, to be sorted into Ravenclaw and sit down next to Terry.

Next, Lavender Brown was the first one to be sorted into Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode and Vincent Crabbe became the first Slytherins.

Mike Dorn was now being called. He walked up to the stool, fake-tripped over his feet, noticed no one laughed, turned slightly pink and sat down. "Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley" was called, and ran over to the Hufflepuff table a few seconds later. "Seamus Finnigan," the woman called, Kelly's friend ran over to the stool and got sorted into Gryffindor. After him, Gregory Goyle got sorted into Slytherin and sat down next to Vincent Crabbe.

"Hermione Granger," the woman called out, the girl with the bushy brown hair stepped forward and slightly panicked. "Gryffindor!" the hat said, Hermione sighed with relief.

"Shakira.. van de Hoek?" the woman said, a small girl with long blonde hair and a pink dress stepped to the stool. "Hmm.. Gryffindor!" the hat yelled, Shakira walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione.

Kelly was called out next. She looked kinda nervous and was shaking a little bit.

"Oh Merlin, does this sorting thing have to take THIS LONG?" Amy said while she rolled her eyes, and Kelly ran over to the Slytherin table. "I mean, they're just calling some names and some blah with that hat, that doesn't have to t-"Amy stopped when Virginia poked her.

"Whàt?" she asked.

".. It's your turn," Virginia said while she pointed at the woman who was waiting unpatiently. Amy turned a bit red and stepped up to the stool.

"Slytherin!" the hat called out immediately, Amy ran over to the table, relieved that she could at least sit down.

"Hiya Amy!" Kelly said, Amy did not noticed she sat down next to her.

"... Hello," Amy said in a bored voice, she turned around to watch the sorting ceremony.

"Neville Longbottom" was sorted into Gryffindor, and réally tripped on his way to the stool. After him, Ernie Macmillan got sorted into Hufflepuff, and Draco got called. He walked up to the stool and before he even sat down properly, the hat yelled "Slytherin!". Draco ran over to the Slytherin table and sat down between Amy and the Goyle kid.

"Virginia Paltry," the woman called out.

"Oh, I hope Virginia gets sorted here too.." Amy said.

"I don't think so, she's a goody-goody. Gryffindor, I know it almost sure," Draco replied.

"Hmm.. Right.. Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled, Virginia walked over to the Gryffindor table and looked around dissappointed.

"See?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Pansy Parkinson," the woman called, Pansy walked up to the stool.

"Not Slytherin, Anything but Slytherin!" Amy said, but unfortunately for her, the hat yelled "Slytherin!", and Pansy sat down between her and Draco.

"Yo Parkinson, bugger off, you're blocking my view," Amy said while she tried to push Pansy off the bench, unsuccesful.

"Don't touch me!" Pansy yelled, while she poked Draco. "Drakie! That ... thing is touching me!"

"So?" Draco said while he wiped the spot where Pansy poked him.

"Padma Patil" got sorted into Ravenclaw, and her twin, Parvati Patil into Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter," the woman called out, the entire Hall went silent. "Harry Potter?" was whispered around by two or three people.

"Hmm.. Difficult, very difficult.. Plenty of courage, I see.. Not a bad mind, either.. There's talent, oh yes.. And a thirst to prove yourself.. But where to put you?" The sorting hat spoke. Harry closed his eyes and muttered a little 'Not slytherin'.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" the hat spoke. "You could be great, you know, it's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness; there's no doubt about that!" Harry still was muttering the two words, and the hat finished with "No? Well, if you're sure.. Better be.. Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table's applause was the loudest one yet that night, and for the first time that night, the headmaster applauded.

"Nyssa Sager," the woman called out, Nyssa stepped towards the stool and sat down. The hat immediately yelled out "Ravenclaw!", Nyssa joined the others on the Ravenclaw table. "Dean Thomas" was the next Gryffindor, and now Harry's friend, Ron Weasley, stepped forwards.

"Ah! Another Weasley.. I know just what to do with you.. Gryffindor!" The hat yelled, Ron sighed with relief and sat down next to Harry.

"Ava White," the woman said, a girl with long, curly brown hair and dark green eyes stepped towards the hat. It yelled out "Gryffindor!" before it even touched her. Ava joined the rest of Gryffindor and sat down next to Virginia, who greeted her with a little 'hi'.

"Evie Wilson" was called out now. She arrogantly walked up to the hat and sat down. "Ravenclaw!" it yelled, Evie joined the other Ravenclaws.

"And final, Blaise Zabini," the woman called out. Blaise was relieved that it was _finally_ his turn, he was standing there all alone and the entire Great Hall was gaping at him.

"Hmm.. Let's see.. Slytherin!" the hat yelled after a few seconds, Blaise cursed it under his breath and sat down between Pansy and Amy, who were still arguing about nothing.  
  
--

**A/N**: Yay the first chap is done.. go me ¬¬ Nothing really happens here, promise chapter two will be more.. eventful. This was just a little.. eh.. introduction.  
  
**A/N 2**: Yeah, I .. redid the 5 feet thingie.. Thanks Werewolf's One, for noticing it


	2. Pranks and Detentions

**Chapter Two**

"No _duh_, it's _not_," Pansy said while she made a bitchy face.

"It _is_! Ask uh.. Ask Draco!" Amy replied while she pointed at the Slytherin boy that looked at her because he heard his name. "What?" Draco asked, looking dumbfounded.

"It _is_, right Draco?" Amy tried.

"No it is _not_! Right Drakie?" Pansy said while she pulled Draco's arm.

".. Yeah, it is!.. Whatever you were talking about," Draco said, Amy flashed Pansy a satisfied smile and turned towards the table again.

The headmaster stepped up to the front of the Hall, and started to speak. "Let the feast.. begin," he said while he opened his arms, and suddenly all the tables were filled with food, and "Ooh"'s of the first-years.

Amy grabbed some tomatoes and smiled at Pansy. "Yo, Parkinson!" She yelled while Pansy looked at her, and had a tomato in her face a second later.

--

Over at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang and Roger Davies were having a Quidditch-conversation.

"Yeah, but if you can _catch_ the snitch _before_ they have the chance to score, the victory will be even greater," Roger Davies stated. Cho nodded.

"But, I don't get it why you're worrying so much. I mean, _everyone_ knows Gryffindor never won a match since the Weasley kid left," she said. Evie Wilson, who listened to this conversation, searched for a little pick-up line so she could, perhaps, _impress_ the two older Ravenclaws.

"Yeah, I know, but if they get a new broom for their seeker, he might be able to catch it before you, meaning we would lose," Roger said. Cho rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Davies, I have a freaking Nimbus 2000. There's no faster broom, how can they _possibly_ out-speed me?" she said.

"I have a Nimbus 2000 as well!" Evie suddenly said. Cho looked down at the little first-year that just spoke to her.

"That's nice, dear. As I was saying, Davies, don't worry. I'm way faster and a way better seeker as well. I'll win this for sure," Cho said. Evie turned around, a little pissed off that Cho ignored her.

"Hmpf.. I wanna bet I get to replace you if I get the chance," Evie muttered under her breath.

--

"So.. What's your name?" Hermione Granger asked Ava White, the girl that sat next to her.

"I'm Ava, Ava White. And you're Hermione.. Granger, right?" Ava said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Parvati Patil," Another girl said, who had followed their "conversation".

"Parvati, eh?" Ron Weasley suddenly said. He grabbed his spoon and some strawberries, aimed, and shot them – the strawberries – right at Parvati's face.

"Hey!" Parvati yelled, wiping them off her face, grabbing some chicken wings and hurling them towards Ron.

A few minutes later, food was flying through the entire Hall, mostly Slytherins attacking Gryffindors or vice-versa.

"Take that!" Amy, Kelly and Draco yelled while they threw up all the food, to let the second-years hurl it towards the Gryffindors with their spells.

So did the Gryffindors. "Three, Two, One.. Fire!" Ava, Parvati, Ron and Harry yelled while the second-years – and Hermione, of course – fired their spells at the food that was just threw up.

Then the Ravenclaws decided to join in. They started shooting their food to the Hufflepuffs, and they were with alot lesser than the Ravenclaws, so they settled on defending theirselves rather than to attack the others.

"SILENCE!" a _very_ loud voice suddenly said. The headmaster had stood up, looking a bit upset and angry. Everyone stopped any sudden movement, except for Draco, who fell off the table. "Prefects, lead your houses to the dormitories. Everyone leave. _Now_."

Everyone made their way towards the door, when the Headmaster spoke again.

"Everyone except for," he looked at a few students, "Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Parvati Patil, Ava White, Hermione Granger," he turned towards the Slytherins, "Draco Malfoy, Amy Lee, Kelly Hooning," he turned around and waved his hand. The students understood this and walked up to him.

"Why did you start that.. that fight?" The headmaster, Dumbledore, asked.

All eight opened their mouth to speak, but Dumbledore was faster. "Silent! All eight of you will receive detention. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall," he said, the woman with the green dress and a scary man in dark robes with greasy, long, black hair came to him, "You shall be the supervisors. Snape, stay with the Gryffindors, and McGonagall, you escort the Slytherins to the Quidditch Pitch."

"The pitch? Awesome!" Draco said with a big grin.

"Awesome? You may clean it awesomely, yes," McGonagall said with a tone of dislike.

"..Clean it?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy. Your detention will be to clean up the _entire_ Quidditch Pitch, without magic."

Draco, Amy and Kelly gasped. "That will take for _ever_!"

"Well, forever is a long time, Miss Lee. Now now, off to the pitch. The sooner you start, the sooner 'forever' will be over," McGonagall said while she led them to the Quidditch Pitch.

As soon as they were out of the Hall, Dumbledore and the other teachers left Snape with the Gryffindors.

"First of all, twenty points from Gryffindor, for bringing my students into trouble," Snape said, Harry muttered something ('is that negative?') and Snape smiled. "You will clean up the entire Great Hall. Meaning you will also have to clean up all the benches, chairs, candles, tables, walls and the roof. Now, I will put a spell on this door," Snape walked to the door, grabbed his wand and muttered a little spell, "This door now will only unlock itself when the entire Hall is clean. Have a nice day," Snape said when he opened the door and looked behind him once again.

"Oh yeah, _no wands_, Miss Granger," he said while he took Hermione's wand, and waited for the rest to hand them in as well. "You can get them back after you're done. Come see me in the dungeons after that,"

--

At the Quidditch Pitch, Professor McGonagall cast some angry looks towards the three Slytherins. They looked back with some very evil grins, McGonagall stood up and towered them in height.

"Don't look at me like that.. Really, if it was me, I'd have you three _expelled_!" she yelled.

"Yeah, if it was me, I'd have this old hag sent to the Shrieking Shack this instant," Draco whispered, Kelly and Amy giggled.

"Whát did you say there, boy?" McGonagall said in an attempt to sound scary.

"I said that if it was me you'd shag the Weasley stack this instant," Draco said, he didn't quite realise it until McGonagall turned as red as the entire Weasley clan's hair.

"How do you know that I--" she started, but decided to shut up after Draco's jaw dropped.

"You DID..?" he said. McGonagall turned away and quickly decided to change the subject.

"Ehrm, your detention. Right. You have to clean this entire Pitch. _NO WANDS_." McGonagall said after she turned towards the exits and performed a spell on them. "Nobody can exit here before it's all _clean_," and she exited.

"Great." Draco said while he looked around the pitch. "Hm.. Let's settle things. Kelly, you go mowing the grass. Amy, you clean the hoops over there, and I wait here to check if you've done it correctly, okay?" he asked with a grin.

".. Yeah, sounds fine to me. Or Kelly mows the grass, cleans the hoops and the poles, and all the seats, the broomshed, and the score board. Then we can sit back here and relax," Amy said while she sat down.

"Fine. But uh, you guys.. since you're planning to do 'it'," Kelly said while she looked like she had just ate some dirt, "Use a condom, okay? And don't get a disease!" Kelly quickly ran away and just managed to dodge the can Draco hurled towards her, followed by a loud 'Ewwwww' by Amy.

"Hey Kelly, wait for me!" she yelled while she followed Kelly and started to clean the score-hoops.

Draco sighed and stood up, walked to Amy and Kelly and started to discuss the way they were going to clean this all up.

--

"Hehe, I heard those three others had to clean the entire Pitch!" Parvati Patil smiled while she cleaned up the tables.

"Yeah, I know, hehehe. It was their fault anyway, so they should get the big detention," Ron said, during his attempt to clean the walls.

"I still think it is all unnessesary to let us do this. We could have studied in this precious time we're losing!" Hermione said while she sat in a corner, not cleaning up at all.

"Shut up," Harry, Ron, Ava and Parvati said as a unit. Hermione snorted.

--

Three hours later, Ava, Parvati, Ron, Hermione and Harry were done. They exited the Great Hall and went to the Dungeons to get their wands back. After that, they went to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Yo, Malfoy!" Harry yelled when he spotted Draco, standing by the Gryffindor pole, cleaning it.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco said without turning around. Harry entered, the other Gryffindors followed him. Draco grinned. _Hehe, they probably didn't know they can't leave until this thing is cleaned.. _he thought.

"Why that, Drakie? Are you too busy?" Ava asked while stepping forwards.

"Yeah, actually I am," Draco responded.

"Too bad, 'cause we're going to beat you up," Parvati said.

"Why?" Draco asked while he did a few steps backwards.

".. Yeah indeed, why would we?" Harry asked.

"Well uh, it's his fault we had that detention, right?" Parvati asked while turning to the Gryffindors. When they all stepped back, she let out a loud "Ríght?", and the Gryffindors ran towards the exits. Draco inwardly grinned, knowing they couldn't get out.

"Well, I'll just beat you up on my own then," Parvati said, smiling.

"Tsh, you're probably bluffing. A mere girl like you would never lay a hand on—"He never finished that sentence, since a fist made contact with his face and he fell down.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Draco said while he grabbed his nose, it was bleeding.

"Want another one?" Parvati asked, smiling.

"I don't think so, _honey_," Amy said while tapping Parvati's shoulder. She stood behind her, with Kelly as her 'sidekick'. "Leave him alone and leave, _now_," Kelly threatened while stepping forwards. Parvati did a few steps backwards, standing on Draco's hand when she stood still. After a little thing by Draco ("Ouch!"), Amy and Kelly pushed Parvati towards the wall and death-glared her.

"Don't – you – _ever_ – attack – a – friend – of – ours – again, - _EVER_." Kelly said, emphasizing every word and letting go of Parvati.

"We can't get out!" Harry yelled while he and the rest came back.

Amy grinned. "Yeah, that's because.." she held her hands for her mouth as if she was not allowed to say it.

"Because what?"

"Because.." Amy started, she leaned closer towards Harry, "It's because you guys are assholes."

Harry gasped and looked at the other Gryffindors, and then back to Amy. "Of course!" he yelled as if it was all-logical.

It went silent for a while. Nobody moved.

".......... Hey!" Harry suddenly yelled, as if he just noticed he'd been insulted a few minutes ago.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Just help us clean this.. The sooner we're done, the sooner we – yes, and you – can leave." She said, Harry, Ava, Hermione and Ron nodded and helped them.

Eight hours later, they were finally done. They did a step back to look at their finished work.

"Since there's nobody here anyway.. I'm going to fly a bit," Draco said while he grabbed a broom from the broomshed. "Nothing could possibly make my mood any worse anyway," he said while a large cloud floated over them, dropped a rainstorm, floated away again and left the eight students in a very wet and filthy Quidditch Pitch.

There was a silence.

"Okay, I take that back," Draco said while he threw the broom back and walked towards an exit. "I'm leaving. See you guys," and just at that moment, he fell backwards suddenly.

There was yet another silence.

".. Draco?" Kelly asked.

Draco muttered something under his breath, the only thing they could hear was "stupid spell, exit blocked again".

--

And finally, after twelve more hours, they finished their work.

"Wow.. That _really_ took forever," Amy muttered while she sat down in the grass, _outside_ of the Pitch.

"You can say that again," Ava said while sitting down across her. The other Gryffindors joined her and leaned on eachother's shoulders.

".. Shouldn't we go back to the castle?" Kelly said.

"And walk the corridors searching for somebody to tell us the password? No way, I'd rather sleep here than to do that," Hermione said. She closed her eyes and leaned on Ron, who looked at her with a weird look.

"Yep, I'm sure now. We've had a bad influence on her," he muttered to Harry, who grinned.

Five minutes later, all the gryffindors were sleeping.

"Let's get to sleep as well, please," Amy said while she layed down in the grass. Draco and Kelly rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Well allright," Kelly said, she sat down next to Amy, who fell asleep two minutes after. Draco snorted and decided to sit down as well.

--

An hour or two later, the Slytherins were wide awake, while the Gryffindors still lay there, snoring.

"Okay, let's do it!" Draco said while he sneaked up to them, followed by Amy and Kelly.

Ten minutes later they innocently walked back to the castle.

"When will they notice?" Kelly asked.

"Very soon, Kelly, very so--" Draco said, but he was interrupted by a loud "AAAAAAAAH!".

"They noticed," Amy smiled. The three Slytherins walked towards the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast.

--

"I'm _so_ gonna tell on them!" Hermione yelled.

"Nah, we gotta do _something_ back, no running to teachers.." Ron muttered.

"And do you have _any_ ideas?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Actually I have," Ron said, he told the Gryffindors to come closer and told them his plan.

--

A few moments later, five evil-looking Gryffindors entered the Great Hall. Amy and Draco wondered why they were smiling, Kelly walked up to them.

"Did you like our little surprise?" she asked.

The evil grins disappeared.

"Shove off," Ron said, shooing her away with his hand.

"Let's take that as a yes, shall we?" Kelly smiled while she fled towards the Slytherin table.

"And?" Draco asked when Kelly returned. "Don't know, they didn't seem to be angry about it," Kelly said.

"Maybe they thought it was funny?" Draco stated.

"Yeah right.. I'd be angry if somebody would hang my clothes in a tree while I'm sleeping.. And I'm pretty sure they've been angry as well, they're just hiding it," Amy replied.

--

"Okay, let's go through the plan once more. Hermione, you –"Ron said, waiting for Hermione.

"I'll be in the library, searching for a book on the spells you want."

"Great. Harry?"

"I'll lead them to the classroom."

"Parvati?"

"I'll make sure no Slytherin gets out of their common room, so they can't help them."

"Ava?"

"I'll get the.. _stuff_ ready."

"Exellent."

"Uh, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do? You keep shitting us up about what _we_ have to do, but what's _your_ job?"

"I'll try to get other Gryffindors to help us.."

"Oh."

--

The next few days, all the Gryffindors acted very suspicious towards the three Slytherins who played a prank on Harry, Ron and the rest. _They_, however, did not know that Ron had told all the Gryffindors the entire story and got them all to help him with his plan. Gaining death-glares from any student with a red-and-golden tie, Amy, Kelly and Draco slowly walked towards the dungeons, to their potions lesson.

"Hey, is it me or are these.. gryffindors.. acting kinda weird?" Kelly suddenly asked. Draco turned around and frowned.

"They've always been weird, I can't believe you didn't notice it before," he said.

"Uhm.. I don't know, but do you think they are planning something.. maybe revenge for something that three certain someones have done?" Amy stated.

"Nah, otherwise they had already done it. They wouldn't wait two weeks with that.. Right?" Kelly said, saying the last part of her sentence a little more carefull.

"They won't," Draco just said while opening the huge door towards the potions classroom.

He entered, Amy and Kelly followed him. When they were inside, the huge door suddenly slammed shut. Kelly tried to open it, unsuccesfull.

"Great. Just great," she said.

"Professor Snape?" Amy called out, stepping towards the back of the classroom.

No response.

"Professor?" Draco tried, looking around for the teacher.

Still no response.

--

"Okay, we'll get the girls first.. The blonde one is coming this way, she'll be the first one," Ron said from the little back-room of the potions classroom.

--

"Professor? Are you in .. here?" Amy asked while walking towards the back-room's door.

"Doesn't it seem a bit.. quiet, to you guys? I mean.. it's always silent in the dungeons, but never _this_ silent.." Kelly noticed, walking up to Amy and staring at the doorknob. She grabbed her wand and signed Amy to do so as well.

"Three.. Two.. One, NOW!" Kelly and Amy said while throwing open the door. When nothing happened, they stepped in.

Once again, the door slammed shut behind them. It was really dark, they could barely see eachother.

"Er, what was that spell.. Eh, fumos?" Amy thought, but nothing happened. ".. Dumos? Oh yeah, I remember – Lumos!" The tip of her wand lighted up and revealed the room.

Everywhere were big wooden shelves with potion ingredients, and potions that professor Snape probably made. Also some books on potion-brewing and a couple of cauldrons. And there, in a corner, was a big jar, filled with something that looked like dust, or sand. Kelly stepped towards it and poked the jar. It didn't move, in fact, it stood still like it was glued to the floor. Amy walked towards it too and pushed it. Some sand fell out, and a piece of red hair was visible.

"Attack!" Ron Weasley yelled while he jumped out of the jar.

--

**A/N**: .. Whee, chap two is done. The joy in life. Now, I know this chapter wasn't very.. logical, but I wanted to bring some people into detention, hehe. Oh yeah and I know, it's totally not Parvati to hit somebody, but.. it isn't like Harry, Ron, Hermione or Ava as well, and since Parvati is more like a 'background' character, I let her do it. Chapter three will be up today or tomorrow, I know what's going to happen so I only hafta type it. Hehe

**A/N 2**: Yes I know this ....... 'story' is plotless, but I'll work my way towards a plot someday

**A/N 3**: Yes, this part is only about detentions and pranks. And yes, at the moment I only wrote about a few characters. But don't worry, the others will get a big role too.

**A/N 4**: If you read this.. please review, thanks

**A/N 5**: There is no A/N 5, but 5 is just a better number to end with than 4 =D 


End file.
